Eucalyptus
by beautifulugly
Summary: Draco Malfoy loved doing everything with his girlfriend - reading, kissing, shopping, talking. But one night, laying sleeplessly beside his sick girlfriend, he thinks of one thing he definitely does not love, while also finding a way to make her feel better. Sweet one shot. Rated M for a reason. Read and review!


Draco loved kissing his girlfriend. Of course he did - who wouldn't? She had the most perfect lips. Full on the bottom with a little divot perfect for biting, and perfectly bowed on the top to fit his tongue as he traced it over the little pink petals, they were the definition of kissable. And everything be damned if he didn't love touching her, too. She had an affinity for soft sweaters and his worn-out tee shirts, and her skin was like goose down and rose petals. Every curve on her was perfectly balanced and lush with femininity. Even her hair was addictive to touch, its scent, its texture, the way it clung to her back and shoulders with sweat after amazing sex. When she was working, she would twist her hair up with her wand, leaving that glorious throat free for him to kiss and nip. He loved kissing her there, feeling the vibrations of her moans bubble up from her vocal chords. She had the sexiest moans, the sexiest voice. Whether she was scolding him for being a prat or using that goddamned whisper that made his dick go from zero to sixty in four seconds flat, he found that listening to her speak had to be the sexiest torture he could ever endure.  
>Long-winded sexual ramblings short, Draco pretty much loved doing everything with his girlfriend. Kissing her, touching her, talking to her. Sex, shopping, reading, making breakfast, eating breakfast, walking to work. Every little bit of that made Draco's heart swell like he was in one of those pussy romantic comedy films Hermione made him suffer through, luring promises of one of her amazing blow jobs as soon as the end credits began to roll over his head (literally and figuratively). But, after almost five long, love and lust-filled years of loving his bushy-haired bookworm, Draco finally had the admit that there was definitely one thing he did NOT love doing with his girlfriend.<br>"Fuck, Granger. STOP. KICKING. ME."  
>And that thing, was sleeping.<br>"I'm sorry," she whined sleepily, stretching and wiping her nose on the back of her sleeve - his sleeve, it was his jersey - noisily. "I just can't get comfortable."  
>Now, he didn't always hate sleeping with her. It depended on her, their day. Some nights they both came home bone-tired and didn't move a muscle all night. When it was cold Hermione would snuggle into his side and he would wake up with every one of her limbs wrapped about him snugly, that mane of hair cascading over his shoulder and pillow. When their nights ended in sex - exhausting, mind-blowing sex - she would usually fall asleep in the position she had last orgasmed in, often leading to a pleasant early morning romp. No amount of coffee could ever live up to a beautiful, sleepy woman climaxing beneath you before she'd even opened her eyes. Tonight, however, neither of those situations had played out. Hermione had unfinished work at the Auror headquarters - He swore she could see it sitting on her desk in their conjoined office, sitting where it had been when he had forced her to go home. She had been fighting a cold for weeks, and now it was finally attacking with full strength, fever and runny nose flaring. Her coughing had kept him up well past his usual bedtime, along with her whimpers of frustrated discomfort and blanket hogging, and now it was well past midnight as she thrashed beneath her blankets trying to relieve her aching muscles.<br>Immediately feeling bad for having snapped at her, Draco leaned over and flicked on his bedside lamp before rolling closer to his girlfriend. "I know, Granger," he said sympathetically, kissing her warm forehead lightly. She wasn't as warm as before, maybe from those few minutes of coughless sleep she had gotten before the tossing and turning had started. "I'm sorry you don't feel well. Do you want anything?"  
>She relaxed into the magically fluffed pillows and sighed frustratedly, giving him an appreciative kiss on the nose. "I don't know what to do. If I drink tea this late I'll never get to sleep. And I even ordered a new medicine that came in the post today, but I don't know if it will work."<br>Sitting up more, letting the sheets fall down around his waist, Draco asked, "Where's the bag?"  
>"On the bathroom counter," she replied with a soft whimper. She pulled the covers further up to her chin and sighed.<br>Draco quickly accio'd the little paper bag, anxious to try anything that would help them salvage what few hours of sleep they had left. He was already considering taking the day off with her tomorrow, and the closer sunrise came, the more appealing the image.  
>Inside the bag was a plastic tub, sealed with a blue lid. "What is this stuff?"<br>"It was in the muggle section. So many of those common cold potions come with those awful side effects! I wanted something that wouldn't turn me purple, for Merlin's sake!" she complained, sitting up and revealing the ratty Slytherin Seeker jersey she wore as a nightshirt. "It's called a Eucalyptus rub. It's supposed to clear up coughs. Muggle's use it all the time."  
>Curiously, Draco unscrewed the lid and sniffed it. It was a sharp smell, but not entirely unpleasant.<br>"Well... What do I do with it?"  
>Biting her lip, Hermione flushed a pretty pink color and fluttered her eyelashes at him. "You umm... You're supposed to have someone rub it into your chest."<br>Again, she bit her lip and blushed, looking away. He smirked at her knowingly, and she couldn't help but giggle girlishly at the wolffish look in his eyes. She knew that he knew every inch of her body, and she his, and yet the woman still blushed like they were back in school. Gods, did she drive him mad.  
>"Well then, we better get this stuff on you if we're ever gonna sleep tonight," Draco said with a little smile, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "It'd be an honor to rub this all over your chest, Miss Granger."<br>Rolling her eyes, Hermione snorted, "You're so gross," while already undoing the ties at the neck of the jersey. What had been a v-neck to him at Hogwarts was plunging for her, the laces opening to reveal an eyeful of cleavage, just short of exposing what he knew to be perfectly round, rosy nipples.  
>"Just lay back, Granger," he coaxed softly, placing a kiss on her lips as he moved closer to her. He had never been one deterred by a bad cold - if he wanted to kiss the love of his life, he was going to kiss the love of his life. Even if the Minister himself were standing in here Draco would snog the daylights out of the woman. Especially when she was asking him to do anything that involved her breasts.<br>Smiling softly, Draco moved over her, placing the jar on her bedside table and straddling her narrow hips. She giggled softly, fidgeting with the loosened strings and further exposing her chest and neck. Her nose was red around the edges from so much sniffling, but she was still completely gorgeous, and she was looking at him like she wanted to eat him whole.  
>Reaching over, Draco dipped his fingers into the jar and gathered it between his fingers.<br>"Don't use too much," she muttered sleepily, closing her eyes, eyelashes dusting those pretty pale cheeks. Draco could tell she was going to feel worse before she started feeling better. Despite all the smiles and kisses, the bags under her eyes betrayed her giggly disposition. The poor girl was exhausted.  
>Leaning over her, Draco spread the potent cream over her sternum, kissing her forehead at the same time. Her sigh was immediate; he could feel her heart beat beneath his hands. She looked more relaxed than she had all day.<br>Spreading the salve over her chest and upward, he traced the subtle curves of her breasts. He dragged his fingertips over the soft flesh and pressed soft circles just above where her nipples poked through the fabric. He knew the skin there was sensitive, but he couldn't help himself, especially when she made that little noise deep in her throat.  
>"You're so beautiful, baby," he whispered softly, spreading more cream across her quickly flushing skin. She squirmed a little, revealing one beautifully bare shoulder. He leaned down and kissed the new skin, tasting her goosebumps.<br>"You're the one that's beautiful," she replied, her lips brushing his ear as her fingers tangled into his hair.. Draco's heart thudded hard in his chest. They'd been together for so long now, and yet sometimes every touch was like the first.  
>Hermione's arms came up and around his neck. She met his eyes, those silvery eyes flecked with green and gold, and felt her insides melt. He really was beautiful, from that frosty hard shell to the gooey center that took her shopping and bought her chocolate pretzels when she was on her period.<br>"I love your eyes," she whispered, a phrase she had used a number of times before she'd gathered the courage to say that, yes, she loved his eyes, but also the person behind them, the soul inside of them.  
>"And I love yours," he replied with a soft smile, kissing the silky skin of her cheek. "And your lips." He kissed her deeply, pushing the blankets off her hips and down as he shifted toward the foot of the bed. Lust quickly clouded the air around them, and before he could even touch her again he was hard as a rock. "Your neck, too." His teeth scrape the flesh, lighting a familiar fire down in the pit of her stomach. It was a liquid heat, syrupy and sweet as it filled her veins. Everything about him flooded her senses, his scent heady and musky and masculine. He kissed down her neck, avoiding the eucalyptus rub that was sinking into her pores and already clearing her sinuses. For the first time in days she felt relief, but now, a different need entirely was building inside of her. She needed a completely different kind of relief now.<br>"I love these, too," Draco said suddenly, voice gruff. She opened her eyes just in time to see and feel him cup her breasts together and kiss her hard nipples, still hidden beneath the fabric of his old Quidditch jersey. She moaned quietly beneath him, dropping her hands from him to grip the pillow behind her head.  
>Shimmying down the rest of the bed, Draco peeled the blankets away from her legs. "I love every piece of you, Hermione Granger."<br>He met her eyes as he skimmed his hands beneath the hem of the shirt to find her favorite silk panties. Sliding them over her hips, he pressed a gentle kiss to the flesh of her inner thigh, never looking away. He smirked at the way her teeth pressed into her lip, unadulterated lust in her eyes. Her gaze seared him, while his touch seared her.  
>"Please, Malfoy?" she breathed, lifting her hips off the bed slightly. "I need you."<br>Resting his hands on her thighs, he dragged them up, exposing her wet core to the chilled air of the room. She whimpered softly and begged again with her raised hips, but he didn't budge. "What do you want me to do, Granger?"  
>Her eyes went wide with both surprise and desire. Before she could even think, the words were coming out of her mouth, "Make love to me, Draco."<br>Red hot need spiked ready and heavy behind his navel. Shutting his eyes, he lowered his face to her damp center, breathing her in and tasting her. Her body jerked against his searching mouth, a high-pitched gasp wrenched from her lips. One hand crushed her pillow while the other flew down and buried into Draco's blonde hair.  
>"Do you remember the first time I did this for you?" Draco asked softly, flicking his tongue over her teasingly. Her legs thrashed in the sheets as he did so.<br>She fought for breath, whining his name.  
>"Do you remember, Hermione?"<br>She almost came as he hummed her name against her most sensitive part. Breathing deeply, she said, "Yes, we were at your beach house, in Italy. It was the weekend I met your parents."  
>Her panting breaths drove Draco mad with wanting her, but he wanted to draw it out. Wanted to make her speak as he licked straight to her core.<br>"Tell me more, Hermione." He was using his fingers now, along with his lips and tongue, stroking and curving at just the right angles. Her walls clenched around his fingers, and he knew she was close.  
>"You... You came into my shower. Got down on your knees and... Oh! Oh, yes, Draco! Please, right there, oh!" And with that Hermione flew apart, coating his hands and tongue. Her hips arched and her body went rigid, the orgasm shaking her down to her soul. He loved to watch her come like that - she really was a masterpiece.<br>Sliding out of his boxers, Draco pushed the jersey up his girlfriend's body, sucking her ribs and nipples as he went, until she was finally, beautifully naked, still trembling from her orgasm.  
>"I need you now, Hermione," Draco heard himself whisper, having completely forgotten about her cold, their work, and even sleep for that matter. He just wanted to be inside of her - to come inside of her as she clamped down around his cock and came shouting his name.<br>Reaching between them, Hermione lined his member up with her still quivering entrance. The gesture rocked him down to his bones, and as he slid inside of her, like a sword into a handmade sheath, two solitary words fell from his lips into her hair.  
>"Marry me."<br>She gasped again - at the words, at the feeling of being filled, at everything. Her legs came up about his waist, and they were both suddenly so lost in the sensation that just a few pumps of his powerful organ inside of her weeping walls had them soaring through stars and heavens. She cried out an answer, a prayer, his name, over and over, and he mumbled her name and again, in the aftermath, he whispered a gentle plea.  
>"Marry me, Hermione."<br>It wasn't until after their bodies had stopped shaking from the force of their lovemaking that Draco rolled over and retrieved the ring from his bedside nightstand.  
>Tears sprung onto her flushed and freckled cheeks, and the smile that burst from her lips was like the sun in the eye of a storm. She kissed him feverishly, with a promise, and he slid the diamond onto her finger.<br>Draco's heartbeat slowed, Hermione already half-dozing beside him. The shock would hit her tomorrow, the stress, the whole package that came along with planning a wedding. But at the moment, they were happy, and she was still.  
>Maybe sleeping with my girlfriend sucked, he thought, bringing Hermione closer to him. She rested her head delicately on his chest. Her hands clenched in the sheets over his chest, like she was trying to hold on as tight as she could.<br>But I could definitely get used to sleeping with my wife.


End file.
